


Unguibus Et Rostro

by thisgirlinhere



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, pynch - Freeform, these two boys man, trc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlinhere/pseuds/thisgirlinhere
Summary: Neon lights, loud crowd, two boys who aren't supposed to be there.Ronan lynch smells like trouble, like gasoline and burnt rubber.Adam Parrish is unknowable, he's Cabeswater and he's pain. A mix of scars, soul and pure magic.How to proceed without knowing what comes next? How to love when you’re afraid to fall?





	Unguibus Et Rostro

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey heyyyy  
> here i am yet again with another fluffy pining boys  
> hope y'all enjoy it!  
> i'm on tumblr as @cakiewrites!

Neon lights, loud crowd, two boys who aren't supposed to be there.

Ronan lynch smells like trouble, like gasoline and burnt rubber. He just parked his car in front of St. Agnes and it's like the blood running in his veins is alive and flowing out of course. He doesn't quite know what he's doing as he quickly goes to the tiny apartment in the top of the church and knocks at the door.

Adam Parrish is unknowable, he's Cabeswater and he's pain. A mix of scars, soul and pure magic. He's studying for a trigonometry test, eyelids heavy and hands still a little greasy from his last shift at Boyd's. In the back of his mind, the image of a raven boy touching his lips oh-so-softly and then wildly. He could still feel it in his skin where the other boy's hands mapped all of him and made him feel wanted, wanted,  _wanted_  and then insatiable.

He hears a knock at the door and stands up, looking around to take in the damage in case it's his landlady. He doesn't have his payment yet, he can't pay her yet.

It's not her this time, it's Ronan, smelling like trouble and with pupils blown, he seems nervous beneath the dangerous mask he always wears, but Adam has seen that look before, he was sporting the same look, and had no idea on what to do besides stepping back to give him space to come in.

They settle down in Adam's bed and let the silence reign for a few seconds before Ronan finally breaks it:

"I don't do casual relationships Parrish," he sounded calm, his fingers unlacing his boots with proficiency "you know that."

"Yeah," he doesn't quite know what to respond to that. it had been easier when it was blue, when she didn't knew who he was and what he felt wasn't as intense as the fire that burned in him now "Yeah I know."

They looked at each other for a second, Ronan's blue eyes examining his face while Adam's darker ones took in the beautifully sculpted lines in the other boy's face. Ronan had a small scar in his left eyebrow and suddenly all Adam wanted was to touch there, to touch everywhere. He wasn't ready to open his mouth again or listen to Ronan, he needed to focus and that was it. He didn't had time for that, being now just so close to the end of that miserable nightmare that was school.

He rose to his feet and came back to the place where he had been studying before, opening his book again and trying to finish what he had been doing since he came home.

"You can stay if you want, but we have a test tomorrow," he said matter of factly, looking at nowhere in particular “and I’m going to study.”

Ronan didn't reply, he simply stared at Adam for a few more seconds before grabbing his boots again and heading out, still barefoot. The door slammed shut and Adam let out a sigh, considering the possibility of going after him and fixing things, but what would he say? "I'm sorry I'm a mess, yeah, let's be happy boyfriends"? "Hey I think I'm falling in love with you, don't go"? No, that was stupid and plus, he needed to study anyway.

Days passed and then a couple more days went by and things between them were like walking on thin ice, always about to break. Ronan watched him carefully in silence while Adam tried to take in all his heart was suddenly overflowing him with. That sounded all completely ridiculous and for a moment there, Adam thought that was it, two kisses and his broken heart and they would never speak of it again.

And then  _Blue_  happened.

Blue, the sneaky little thing, had been watching the two of them staring back and forth at each other for almost a month and she was done with it, really done, so she approached Adam when they were walking home after a night at Nino's, grabbed his wrist as he was about to get into the Pig:

"What's up with you and lynch?"

"Hm?"  
"Oh please Adam, I've seen you two eyefucking for an eternity and honestly, if you guys don't sort things out, I'll find a way of doing it myself!"  
"It's not like that" Adam sighed, suddenly tired, more than he already was "'s just not"  
"You guys talked about it?" she picked on a thin handmade necklace she was wearing, her eyes on Ronan and gansey, still inside Nino's "Whatever  _it_  means - and honestly I don't really wanna know so keep it"

Adam laughed, they both did. It felt right to have blue there with him, as a friend and nothing more, it felt right for her to be with gansey and for him to be ready to implode every time Ronan looked at him. It was like the puzzle was finally making sense and he was finally able to see the bigger picture.

"Yes" he paused for a second and then sighed once more "No. No, not really."

"Yeah well, you should"

"I know"

"Cause Ronan doesn't seem like the type that does the whole 'fuck and leave' thing"

"God blue I kno- we didn't fucked, shut up"

"Hey dude, i said i didn't wanted to know"

"Shut up asshole"

They laughed again and it felt easy, so easy. He feared never seeing her again after school and his heart clenched at the thought. He turned to the door and opened it, finally sitting down.

"I'll... I'll talk to him"

"Yeah, good idea" she took the front sit, right next to gansey's, and waited, short nails tapping in the plastic watch in her wrist.

Adam felt dizzy and sleepy, he layed his head in the window and let his mind wander to that fine line between sleepiness and being awake. When he finally opened his eyes, Ronan and gansey were in the car and they were already halfway to blue's house. Ronan was looking, he didn't stop when Adam locked eyes with him, instead, he moved a little closer, knees bumping his in what looked too much like a calculated movement for Ronan's style. Adam's heart rate quickened considerably and he straightened his back, trying to sit properly for once, Ronan grunted and moved his eyes to the window.

After blue, gansey drove to St. Agnes, as he parked, Adam looked once again to Ronan and nudged, waiting for the boy to look up, when he didn't, Adam tugged at his wrist:

"Ronan, let's go"

"He's staying with you tonight?" gansey sounded like a mother talking about his child, not one of his best friends. Adam almost laughed at that.

"I need his help with something"

"Oh... Oh, okay"

Adam left the car and walked in without looking back, not exactly certain he would be followed, but suddenly not brave enough to make sure he would. He was already taking off his shoes when the old staircase creaked and a buzzed head finally appeared at the door. Ronan collapsed onto the bed, boots still in his feet and leather jacket thrown near the door, his eyes were closed and Adam moved slightly, sitting closer, he rose his hands, trailing one of the hooks inked on Ronan's neck and felt the boy shudder under his tips, eyelids fluttering open and eyes dark with what Adam hoped it was the same desire that burned inside him.  
"Cupio te tam"  
"Accipe me"  
after that, everything was a blur and all he felt were Ronan's lips moving in sync with his and his nails digging in Adam's neck and moving up to his hair, he pressed closer and let a small moan scape his lips and all he could think was  _"minemineminemine"_  and  _"Ronan"_  and that he wanted to do that forever.

They kissed for what like forever and still not long enough. when they finally broke apart, Adam was straddling Ronan, who now sported an already darkening hickey in his neck and swollen red lips, his hands tried to grip Adam’s thighs harder while he finally climbed down to the bed, earning what looked like a very uncharacteristic whimper. He pressed his body against Ronan's, both now lying down, eyes on the sealing and breathing unevenly.

"So are we doing this?"

" _This_?" Adam could  _hear_  the arched eyebrow in Ronan's tone.

"Don't be a dick about it lynch"

"What? You want a ring?"

Adam let out a huffed laugh and pressed even closer, feeling the warmth of the body curled against him

"No, not a ring," he felt stupid, really stupid, but he needed to hear it, he needed to hear it from  _him_  "just... just a yes?"

"A yes? To what?" Ronan kissed the top of his head gently like Adam never thought he could "just use your words Parrish"

Adam's breath caught in his throat and he blinked slowly a few times before finally opening his mouth again.

"A yes to you being mine, a yes to me being yours."

"Adam–"

"I want you so much it's scaring me" Adam breathed against the sensitive skin in Ronan's neck and saw the movement in the other boys chest stop for a few moments before resuming again.

"Be mine Ronan, I'm asking you to be mine.”

That was all it took, Ronan pushed him up and sealed their lips together once more. This time, it was softer, all softer, like a dream, like waking up in a summer day after a storm, they moved slowly and drank in all the unsaid words between them, and when they broke apart, Ronan whispered in Adam's lips, voice broken and vulnerable like no one had ever heard before:  
"I'm yours."


End file.
